My One Wish is for You
by AlwaysBelieveInLove
Summary: Sarah is your average anime loving girl that made a wish on meeting her fandom crush, Gaara. What will happen when she gets this wish? I know the title sucks and I am bad at summaries, but just read. Characters are a little OOC, but i will try my best.
1. The Beginning

**Like I said before when I get an idea in my head I have to write it. Well I was lying in bed and this idea just popped in my head. It is a little bit like my friends Tsuki Ai's ****Be Careful what you wish for****.**

**Well… enjoy!**

I sigh putting down the latest issue of Naruto and look at the clock.

_Looks like it's time for bed,_ I thought.

I sigh again getting ready for the next day thinking of my fandom crush from Naruto.

_Gaara, if only you were real, I'd give anything to meet you._

"Heh, like that will ever happen," I said under my breath.

Once I was ready getting my clothes set out I crawled into bed and closed my eyes drifting to sleep quickly as if something dragging into the dark.

,',',',',',',',',',','

"Who is she?" asked a female voice.

"Is she even breathing?" asked an emotionless males voice.

"Looks like it to me," said another male voice.

I twitch slightly.

"Look she moved," said the female voice.

I rolled over gently realizing that I was lying on grass and not in my bed.

My eyes my eyes shot open and I bolted into a sitting position and looked around.

I saw three people standing around me. The first one was a female; she had blonde hair that was set up in four spikey pigtails.

_Temari._

I looked at the next one. It was a male in a black hood like thing with markings on his face.

_Kankuro. Wait then that means…_

I turned to the last one. It was another male; he had red spikey hair, blue-ish eyes outlined in black, and a tattoo on the side of his forehead.

"Oh, my god," I said under my breath.

_Gaara._

He just stared emotionlessly at me.

"Hey!"

My head snapped over to Temari.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah," I said standing up and losing my balance slightly causing me to stumble.

Gaara's hand shot out and grabbed ahold of me.

I blushed a deep red when his hand touched me.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

He said nothing and let go of me.

I looked around this time taking in my surroundings. We were surrounded by trees.

"Where am I?" I asked in general.

"In the forest outside of Konoha," Kankuro answered me.

"You sure you're okay?" Temari asked again.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

They all looked at me strangely.

"What?"

"We were training just behind those trees when we heard a thud. We came over to check it out and found you lying on the ground," Temari explained.

"Huh, I feel great," I said with a smile.

"We should take you to the infirmary," she said dragging me away by my hand and I stumbled trying to keep up.

As we entered Konoha, the villagers stared at me. Then I stopped dead in my tracks as we passed a mirror and I saw that my appearance had changed.

I still had the smooth pale skin but my lips were fuller and my eyes were slightly larger, giving me an innocent look. My eyes changed from their dull brown to ice blue and my hair went down to the middle of my back and changed from its blonde to a silver, slightly lighter than Kakashi's, and it shown in the sun light.

My body and outfit were also different. I was thinner, don't get me wrong I was thin back from where I was but now I was thinner with a slightly bigger chest. I was wearing a tight spaghetti- noddle tank top that had three slightly diagonal cuts on the stomach and a short black skirt, the kind of short I only say anime school girls like Yuuki Cross wears, with mid- thigh black nylons and black high heel boots that stopped just above my knee on my feet. On my right upper arm a saw the official head band of the Village Hidden in the Leafs.

"Oh… my… god," I said pausing slightly between each word.

I was still looking at my reflection when I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and the other swooped me off my feet into the bridal style way. My arm instinctively wrapped around the persons neck and I clutched him close. Then I looked and noticed that it was Gaara who was holding me. I blushed a deep scarlet and quickly looked down.

I peeked out of the corner of my eye and saw even more people staring.

When we got to the infirmary he set me on my feet and I staggered slightly but he steadied me.

"There you guys are!" exclaimed Temari.

"I turned to see if she was still there when I felt her presence disappear and went to look for her," Gaara said rather boredly.

"Well the doctor is waiting," Temari said walking down the hall.

I followed her and Gaara was behind me. I could feel his gaze on my back.

We walking into an examination room and I sat silently on the bed looking at the floor.

"Hello Miss…?"

Looked up to see a doctor staring at me.

"Oh! Um, my name is Snow."

"Can I get a last name," he asked writing something down on his clipboard.

"Um, it's Black."

"Okay, well what seems to be the problem?"

Temari told him what happened and his eyes widened at the last part.

"We need to take her to the Hokage, immediately!" he said quickly.

**Well I'm gonna leave it there for now. I hope you like it cuz I wrote this at two in the morning because I couldn't sleep but in gonna try now.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Wait what I  and who's team am I on?

**I know the last chapter may have been short but I will try making this longer. Key word ****try****.**

I was standing in the Hokage's office after, once again, being carried by Gaara.

The third Hokage looked at me.

"You say your name is Snow Black. Correct?"

"Um, yes," I said fidgeting.

But in reality my name is Sarah White. I just freaked out and said the first thing that came to mind. I figured it would match my new look.

The Hokage just nodded his head.

The three Sand ninja were standing behind me and I could _feel_ their confusion and stares.

"Could you three leave us alone?" he said looking behind me.

I heard footsteps and the door close and I knew that they were gone.

"I know you are not who you say you are," he said looking right at me.

I froze.

"Huh?"

He continued to stare at me.

"Come closer," he said standing up.

I slowly walked forward and stopped when I was in front of him.

"Turn around."

When my back was facing him he lifted up the back of my shirt. He trailed three fingers slightly diagonal on my back.

"Hm, just as I thought," he said quietly.

"What?" I asked in a scared voice.

He turned me around and looked me in the eyes.

"You have the demon of pain locked inside of you."

"W- what?' I asked looking at him.

"It takes the form of a black tiger with silver stripes. The three lines on your back that look like scars or scratches is the seal."

_What is he talking about?_

Overcome with emotion I bolted out of his office, surprising the three sand ninjas, and ran down the hallway.

"Hey!" I heard Temari yell, but I just kept running.

I ran through the streets of Konoha and through the gates and into the forest, not stopping or looking back until I was deep inside of it.

I looked around and I was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees.

I turned quickly and punched one and it crumpled and fell.

_What the…? Wait if I have the speed of a ninja and the strength of one, then…_

I quickly made the hand signs that I had memorized and shouted.

"Multi- shadow clone jutsu!"

I was then surrounded by poofs of smoke. When the smoke cleared I saw me. A lot of me.

I jumped up punching the air.

"I did it!" I exclaimed.

"Hmm, let's see if I can do this," I said in wonder. I quickly made different hand signs and said, "Transform!"

I was surrounded by smoke and I looked around. There was an opening in the trees, I walked through it and was a small puddle of water. I crouched down and looked at my reflection.

_I look normal again._

And then, just like that I was back to the way I was before the transformation jutsu.

Then I remember what the Hokage said about the seal. I lifted my shirt and felt around my back then I felt three bumps and trailed them down.

_**You would think someone would notice that sooner.**_ A voice said out of nowhere.

My head whipped around.

"Hello?"

_**You don't have to talk out loud, kit.**_

"Who are you?"

The voice sighed.

_**My name is Myst **_**(A/N: It is pronounced like Mist)**

"Are you the…," I trailed off not wanting to say it.

_**Yes, kit, I am the demon that is sealed inside of you.**_

My eyes widened.

_**You sound like a crazy person, talking to yourself like that.**_ I heard her chuckle.

**(A/N: the shadow clones are gone)**

I heard a twig snap behind me and quickly turned around, pulling my shirt down.

When I turned I saw nothing.

_**Watch it, kit.**_

_Why do you care?_

_**Because if something happens to you then I die.**_

_Oh, right._

I saw some leaves fall from a tree and looked up to see a blur pace over me.

_**I don't like the feeling of this.**_

There was a soft thud of someone landing on the ground behind some trees.

_**Run.**_

I obeyed immediately and taking off in the opposite direction of the person.

I could hear them following me as I weaved through the trees.

I stopped dead in my tracks as a wall of sand blocked my way, but I didn't hesitate when I saw a tree near me.

I jumped up swinging around it and letting go and grabbed another higher branch. When I came to a sturdy branch I stood on it and started running in the trees, dodging branches that got in the way. As I was passing by a tree I saw a kunai stuck in it and grabbed it. I looked back and saw a figure still following me.

Then I dropped down, after falling a couple feet I grabbed branches, swing around until I got to the ground. I got into a fighting stance with the kunai in my hand. The figure dropped down in the shadows of the trees.

**(A/N: I was gonna stop it here but decided to keep going)**

Then, before I could blink the figure was gone and I was on my back, kunai lost, and my arms pinned above my head and the person sitting on me.

I look at the face of my attacker and saw Gaara.

_Wait, Gaara?_

_**So he was what I was sensing.**_

I grimaced.

_Ya think! _

_**Geez, calm down.**_

I mentally sighed, and looked back at Gaara.

"Can you get off of me?" I asked finally getting hold of my crush and not embarrassing myself.

"Thank you, Gaara," said a male voice out of nowhere.

I looked up, which caused my chest to rise off the ground, and saw a man walk out with spikey silver hair, a mask, and a headband slanted covering his eye.

Though my face stayed stoic on the inside I was jumping for joy.

_OH, MY GOD! IT'S KAKASHI! _I squealed inside my head.

_**Ouch, that was loud.**_

_Oh, shut it._

I just stared at Kakashi. Then look back at Gaara.

"Can you get off me _now_?" I asked again.

He looked up at Kakashi who nodded. Slowly Gaara got off me releasing his grip.

I stood up and brushed dirt off of my outfit.

"What do you want?" I asked Kakashi.

"The Hokage told me that it was my mission to watch you, and after you took off well…" he trailed off looking around.

"Well?"

"When you took off I couldn't catch up with you and Gaara said that he could track you."

I looked at Gaara but he found the tree to his right more interesting than the conversation.

"Do you know about my…?" I asked Kakashi but was looking at Gaara who suddenly looked at me.

"Yes the Hokage told me."

I looked at Kakashi. "Does he know?" I asked cocking my head over to Gaara, who was totally lost.

Kakashi shook his head. "No he doesn't."

_Good._ I smirked and turned in the direction of the village and started to walk with both of them following behind me.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

As we got close to the village I stopped and sat down by a tree.

They just looked at me.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to the village? It's right there," Kakashi said pointing.

"I know where it is."

He looked at me.

"I'm not going there for two reasons," I said holding up two fingers. "First, I don't need any more 'surprises' for today, and second, I don't have a place to stay."

"Come stay with me."

"Wha-," I looked at Gaara who had just spoken.

_Did he just ask me to live with him?_

_**That's what it sounded like.**_

_Shut up!_

"Come stay with me," he said more slowly.

I stared at him blankly and he sighed, walking over to me. He bent over and picked me up in the bridal style again.

"Eep!" I squeaked then blushed.

"This way I can watch you so Kakashi can take a break."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked catching up with us.

"Yeah."

That was all I heard before I passed out from exhaustion.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

"Hey!" someone yelled in my ear.

I jumped and opened my eyes to see Temari standing in front of me with a smirk on her face.

"Time to get up. We get out squads picked today… Well you do. We are already a team."

I looked around to see that I was lying on a couch.

"Yo, heads up!"

I looked just in time to see my shoes coming at me. My hands quickly shot out and caught them.

"Nice catch," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said pulling them on.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',','

"Alright, here are the squads. Squad one is…" after that I blocked him out until he got to squad seven.

"Squad seven is, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Snow Black."

"Who's Snow Black?" they all said at once.

"Me," I said standing up and walking out the door not caring that class wasn't dismissed.

_Of course I would be on his team; he is supposed to be watching me._

I was so deep in thought that I didn't see someone in front of me and bumped into him.

"Sorry," I said not looking to see who it was.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" asked a monotone voice.

"I don't care," I said and kept on walking when an arm shot out grabbing me and jerking me back.

"Ow! Gaara that hurt," I whined.

His grip tightened on my arm. "What were you and Kakashi talking about yesterday in the forest?" he asked harshly.

I tried to break free from his grip but it was too tight. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said stubbornly looking to the side.

"What don't I know? And why does Kakashi have to watch you?"

"That's none of your business!" I yelled. "I didn't ask for this! All I want was…" I trailed off not wanting to tell him how I felt.

He looked at me in confusion. "What did you want?"

"Forget it," I said harshly, breaking from his grip and running to the forest as fast as I could.

I found a hollow tree not too far into the forest and crawled inside.

"Snow!" shouted a voice, but it wasn't Gaara.

I crawled out and saw Kakashi. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest.

He stood stiffened at my action.

I was shaking and he wrapped his arms around me trying to calm me down.

After a couple minutes I stepped away. "Im sorry."

He smiled under his mask and laid his hand on my head. "Its alright."

He turned to go back to the village.

"Sensei?" I asked in a small voice.

He turn to me.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Arent you living with Gaara and the others?"

"I don't want to face Gaara right now."

"Alright then; but only for tonight," he said sternly.

I smiled. "Thank you Sensei!" I said happily and wrapped my arms around him again.

,',',',',',',',',',','

Later that night I was in kakashis living room getting ready for bed when a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it!" I called out to Kakashi.

I went to the door and opened it.

I froze when I saw who it was.

"Gaara," I said quietly.

**Well I hope this is long enough for now I will update as soon as possible.**


	3. The demons within

**Well I hoped you liked the second chapter. Oh1 and if I didn't say it before, it is night time when she answered door. Well… ENJOY!**

"What are you doing here?" I asked cautiously.

He looked at me strangely.

"The Hokage sent me here to tell Kakashi that he would like to meet with him," then he asked more slowly, "What are _you_ doing here?"

He looked at my appearance causing me to look down.

I was wearing a short night gown with thin straps. It hugged to my skin, it was black with a thin silver vine of thorns wrapping around the gown. **(A/N: The thorns are a design sewn in they are not real!)** And my hair was slightly messy from the wind earlier.

I looked back up and said coolly, "Nothing."

I then looked back and yelled, "Kakashi! It's for you!" I heard a thud down the hall as I went back into the living room.

"Its Kakashi- sensei to you," he mumbled staggering out of his room.

_Hm, must've been asleep,_ I thought before gathering my stuff and putting on my boots.

He looked at me.

"Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, if you're not going to be here, then I can't stay," I explained.

"Not going to be here? What do you mean?"

I pointed to the door. "It's for you," I said standing up and grabbing my bag. **(A/N: If you are wondering where she got the stuff. She went shopping. If you are wondering where she got the money. She found a hidden compartment in her skirt.) **I went back to the door and pushed past Gaara.

He watched me walk down the street before turning to Kakashi.

I sighed and turned the corner.

_Hm. I wonder if I can stay with Naruto,_ I thought.

After a couple minutes the air was swirling with sand, and I know that Gaara was behind me. I kept walking.

_Eek! I'm getting better at hiding my crush! _I squealed in my head.

_**Wait.**_

I stopped dead in my tracks.

_What?_

_**No, it can't be.**_

I crossed my arms over my chest.

_What are you talking about?_

Then my body started to move on its own. I strain to stop it, but it kept it going. My arms uncrossed themselves and I slowly turned around to face Gaara. I tried to speak but my mouth wouldn't move.

Gaara stood there as I walked over to him. When I was in front of him, his eyes flashed to Shukaku before going back to normal.

_He can control his demon better than I can!_

_**It is! It is him! **_She said with… love in her voice?

Then my body glomped Gaara, and wrapped my arms around his neck. We both fell with me on top. I looked up and saw my reflection in his eyes. My eyes were _glowing ._Then my body started to lean forward.Gaara laid there shocked.

_No, no NO!_ I yelled in my head.

Suddenly, just as our lips were about to meet, I got my body back. I pulled back and jumped off of him and ran down the street, grabbing my bag on the way.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',','

I arrived at Naruto's door fifteen minutes later. Out of breath I banged on the door. It had started to rain.

I heard a small thump, as if someone walking into a wall, and a quiet mumbling.

Naruto opened the door the door tiredly and when he saw me he looked shocked. I smiled and scratched the back of my head.

"Uh, hi, Naruto."

"W- what are you doing here?" he asked still staring at me.

"Right, um, can I stay here with you tonight?" I asked and my smile vanished.

He looked at me even more shocked.

"I'm in a tough situation at where I am staying," I explained.

He realized that it was raining and that I was soaked.

He nodded and stepped aside and let me in.

"Thanks."

He nodded again and left the room, he came back a minute later with a towel.

"The bathroom is down the hall."

I nodded and heading to the bathroom to dry off and change.

Gaara POV

Her eyes were glowing when she turned to me and when she stopped right in front of me, Shukaku struggled to take control but I fought back. When I got control of my body she tackled her arms around my neck.

She looked up and started to lean forward.

I was too shocked to do anything.

Just as our lips were about to meet she jerked back and I saw that her eyes were back to normal. She then jumped off me and ran away.

I heard a growl.

_What?_

_**I was so close to her, **_he sounded as if all hope was gone.

_What? _I thought again.

_**It was Myst. Oh, God I've missed her!**_

_Myst?_

_**Oh, that's right; she didn't want you to know did she? **_

_What are you talking about_; I was getting more confused every minute.

_**Oh, why didn't you let me take control?**_ He half whined and half groaned.

I was instantly surrounded by sand.

_What the? I'm not doing this… Shukaku!_

_**I need to see here.**_

_Who? Snow?_

_**I need to see Myst.**_

When the sand disappeared I was in front of a door.

_**She's in there.**_

My hand raised and knocked on the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" asked a male voice.

"I'll get it," said an all too familiar female voice. Then the door opened revealing Snow. "Yes?" she asked sweetly with a smile.

"Who's Myst?" I asked coldly

Her smile disappeared.

"Who told you about My- It was Shukaku, wasn't it?"

"How do you know about Shukaku?"

She laughed bitterly.

"I know more than you think. Well if you don't mind, I need to go to bed."

She stood back and was closing the door, when the door was almost closed it swung open and she talked me, _again._

She looked at me and her eyes were glowing.

"Shukaku?" her voice sounded different.

"What the-?" was all I got out before her eyes changed to normal and she got off of me and started yelling.

"I thought I told you to stop that!" pause. "I don't care what you and Shukaku are!" another pause. "If you do that again I will extract you!" pause. "I don't care if I die in the process."

_This is like listening to a one sided phone call._

She was still talking to herself when she went in the house, she was about to close the door.

_**Please, kid, I begging you. Keep her out here a little longer.**_

I have never heard Shukaku beg before. I quickly stood up and put my hand on the door and stopped her from closing it.

She looked at me shocked.

Snow POV

I was about to close the door, arguing with Myst, when Gaara stopped me from closing.

I looked at him.

_This is definitely out of character for him._

_**Oh, kit, please?**_

_Will you stop that already? I know he doesn't like me so I'm going to force myself on him because of the demons we have inside us are-_

I was too busy talking to Myst that I didn't see Gaara's hand gently pull me outside. When I did I also noticed that it had stopped raining.

I looked at Gaara and his eyes were flashing between his and Shukaku.

_**Oooh, kit, it was been forever since the last time we could have a moment. Please?**_

_Will it shut up your whining?_

_**Yes!**_

I sighed and closed my eyes, and when I opened them I know they were glowing because she had control again.

Looking at Gaara I could see that he had also given up.

"Shukaku?"

"Myst?"

Both of our voices were different.

"Oh, I have missed you so much!" my arms wrapped themselves tighly around his neck.

"I know," he said softly, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

I could feel everything even though she was in control. I bet Gaara can too.

Then slowly we started to lean closer and closer, our eyes closed and our lips met.

_Oh, my, God,_ even though we weren't the ones actually doing it, I liked it.

The kiss was gentle and sweet. My arms loosened and rested lightly on his shoulders.

Then I realized that I was the one that moved my arms, not Myst.

I pulled back quickly, but his grasp was still on my waist. I looked into his eyes to see that they were back you normal as well.

I was so confused. He knew that he was in control because he moved a little right before I pulled back.

_If he knew he was in control, why didn't he pull back?_

Myst was humming happily.

"What the hell is going on out here?" yelled a voice behind and I turned around, still in Gaara's embrace, to see Naruto in the door way.

I blushed and tried to pull away but Gaara's grip on me tightened pulling my back to his chest.

"I'm here to take her home."

"What?" I asked shocked turning my head to look at him.

"Did I stutter?"

"No, but don't I get a say in this?"

"No."

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because I told Kakashi that I would watch when you started living with me."

"Naruto can watch me! Right?" I asked turning to him, my voice slightly whiney.

He scratched the back of his head.

"Um, sure?"

"See?" I asked looking back up at him before continuing. "He is perfectly capable of watching me because he ha-" I was cut off as his lips touched mine.

I froze.

"Uh, hello? I'm still here," Naruto said waving his hand above his head.

I felt Gaara's grip loosen and I took the chance to escape it, breaking the kiss.

I looked at him with scared eyes.

_Okay, I am really freaked out. This is nothing like his character. He still hasn't fought with Naruto yet!_

I backed up a little and bumped into Naruto, who wrapped his arms around my waist so we wouldn't fall.

"Um, it's getting late, we really need to go to bed," I said quickly and turned around to shut the door. I looked at Gaara on last time and said, "I will see you later." And with that I shut the door.

I put my back against the door and slid down onto the floor. Naruto just stared at me.

"So…" he trailed off.

"Um, we should get to bed," I said quickly. Then I stood up. "Oh, and sorry about earlier, I was… out of it. Can we restart?"

He looked at me and nodded slightly.

I smiled. "Okay the, hi, my name is Snow Black."

**Well sorry if it seems short but I have to go to bed before something busts down my door. *nervously looks at bedroom door then shudders***

**Well… REVIEW!**

**And tell Tsuki Ai to get her butt back in school!**


	4. Meeting the Team and getting lost

"Hey Snow, wake up it is time for use to get together with the team."

"Ugh," I groaned shooing him away.

"Come on," he started to whine.

I opened my eyes.

"Naruto, I will be there on time, go without me."

"But-"

"Trust me," I said lying back down.

"Fine, but I am not getting in trouble for you being late."

I lazily waved a hand. "Yea, yea, whatever."

,',',',',',',',',',',',',','

After about another hour of sleep I woke up and got ready for the day.

Leaving the house with my bag on my back, I headed toward the school.

Arriving to the room I heard the voices of my teammates.

"Naruto, you're so stupid,"

"Heh, its what he gets for being late."

_I don't want an eraser on my head._

_**What?**_

_Don't ask…_

Sighing I took a seat by the door and waited for Kakashi. After a couple minutes I heard his footsteps and looked up.

"What are you-"

I put my finger over my mouth in a shushing motion, and then pointed at the door.

Opening it he, poked his head inside the eraser plopped on his head.

I burst into a laughing fit.

"If you would have waited a second I would have warned you."

He walked into the class room and looked at the others.

"Well my first impression of all of you is… You're all idiots."

I could see all of their faces fall at that statement.

Leaning against the door frame I watched them all argue. Then Sasuke looked at me.

I pretended not to care and stared blankly out the window, and then I turned and walked out and went to the roof. And sat in the corner by the railing thinking about what had happened last night.

_Hey, Myst?_

_**What?**_

_Do you know what is going on with Gaara?_

_**He still doesn't know what me and Shukaku are, so that could be the reason. He is confused about the feelings he is feeling for you.**_

_Wait, he has feelings for me?_

Our conversation was cut short when the rest of the team appeared on the roof.

"There you are Snow!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Was she even there?" asked Sakura blankly.

I glared at her and she caught on a smirked at me.

"Don't worry I won't steal your precious Sasuke- kun," I said in a sweet little voice which caused her to go red.

Sasuke looked at me and then at Sakura then back at me.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know."

Kakashi then clapped his hands to get our attention.

"Well let's introduce ourselves shall we? You first," he said looking at Naruto.

"Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to be the next Hokage."

"Uh, ok, you next," he said looking at Sakura.

"Um, my name is Sakura Haruno, Who I like is- I mean what like is- and what I dislike is Naruto!"

"Gah!"

"Don't worry Naruto," I said patting his shoulder.

"You," Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't really like anything, and I dislike a certain someone that I will destroy," he said coldly with his eyes closed.

Kakashi looked at me.

_My turn._

"My name is Snow Black and that is all you really need to know."

"Very well then. Our training is to be tomorrow morning, oh and don't eat breakfast because what you are going to see is too horrible you might lose it."

I smirked knowing that this is what he wants and that it is not horrible, just torture.

We all left and I went with Naruto to get my stuff from his house.

"Told you I wasn't going to get in trouble."

"Yeah, but how did you know about the prank I did on Sensei?"

"I was right outside the door when you put it there."

"Oh."

When we arrived at his house I went in and grabbed my bag.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," I said hugging him.

He blushed, "No problem."

"Well I better get going."

"See you tomorrow morning."

"Right," I said walking out and shutting the door and feeling the sun on my face I sighed and walked down the street.

When I came back from my thinking it was when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

I looked into the eye of my Sensei then looked around.

"Uh, where are we?"

The meadow in the forest."

"Oh," I said looking around again before sitting by the lake and looked up at the sky.

_Hey Myst can you help me tomorrow?_

_**Wouldn't that be cheating?**_

_And you care why?_

_**Your right, I don't.**_

_That's what I thought._

_**Fine I'll help.**_

_Thanks._

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Huh?"

"I asked where you were going."

"I don't know I was deep in thought."

He walked over to me and crouched looking at my face.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"Uh- huh, sure."

"Can I stay here a little bit and relax?"

"I'm not leaving if that is what you are implying."

"It's not," I said laying back on the grass and closed my eyes.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

My eyes slowly opened and met with jade ones.

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes before standing up and stretching.

"Ow," I said quietly when my back cracked.

Looking around I found my bag and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"None of your business."

"Actually yes it is."

"No, it's not," I said gritting my teeth and swinging the door open and stepping out.

Then his hand was locked around my wrist. I looked at it.

"You can't run from me forever."

"I'm not running," I said struggling to get out of his grip.

"Then how come every time I get close to you, you run away?"

"It's for my own good."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, can you let me go?"

"Not until you tell me what you mean."

"Let me go, I don't want to hurt you."  
"What do you me-"

He was cut off as I jerked my wrist free of his grasp and ran to the place I intended to go.

The Uchiha residence.

"Hey, Sasuke!" I called out.

"What are you doing here?" he asked suddenly behind me.

"I came to talk to you," I said turning to him.

**Did you like it?**

**Yay**

**Nay**

**Hopefully Yay… well review!**


	5. Just a dream

"Can to talk to me? Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just drop it."

"Drop what?"

"You will hurt a lot of people in the process of going after your brother. You do not have to be an avenger."

"H- how do you know about that?"

"I know a lot of things, Sasuke." I turned to walk away. "Itachi is not worth betraying the village." And with that I disappeared, leaving a confused Sasuke to his thoughts.

_That probably won't do anything but it was worth a shot._

Once again I was in deep thought when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I said keeping my head down.

"Hey you're that new girl aren't you? The one that everyone just heard about."

I looked up and saw Kiba.

"Um, I guess."

"Snow right?"

I nodded my head.

"I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru," he said moving his hand towards a dog who barked in reply.

"Nice to meet you," I said looking around.

"You looking for someone?"

"No, but I better get going, it's getting late," I said looking up at the sky that was darkening.

"Alrighty then, see you around."

"Yea, right," turning I headed home, where I knew someone would be waiting for me.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Opening up the door I was met with a hug.

"Wha- Kankuro! Get off me!"

"But I haven't seen you in a while," he complained.

"So? You saw me, what? Yesterday when you whipped my shoes at me?"

"But you caught then."

"And what if I didn't?"

"I don't know."

Sighing I walked into the house and took a seat on the couch.

I looked around, "Hey where are the others?"

"Temari went out and Gaara is in his room."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

CRASH!

We both jumped onto our feet.

"What was that?" I yelled.

"I don't know. But it sounded as if it can from Gaara's room!"

Without hesitation I run down the hallway until I got to his room and heard struggling. Opening the door I saw smoke and then I was Gaara in the middle of the floor clutching his head.

"Gaara?" I asked in a slightly scared voice.

His head snapped up.

"Get away from me!" he yelled.

"But-"

"GO!"

I stood my ground. "No, I am not leaving you," I said stepping closer.

He stared at me.

"I may not know the pain but I do know the causes behind it."

He stared at me.

"The pain of not being loved by any one," I went to his side and kneeled next to him. "But maybe if you open up a little and not let Shukaku control your life, then maybe you wouldn't be in too much pain."

He continued to stare at me.

"Or I could go into the other room and leave you alone," I said getting up and started for the door, but was stopped when his hand grabbed my arm.

"Don't."

I just watched as he stood up and started to come closer. I took a step back.

"Don't run away from me, please," he said in a begging voice. "Don't leave me."

_But I don't want to get hurt._

_**Isn't it obvious yet? He won't hurt you.**_

_That's not what I mean._

_**He won't leave you either.**_

_But what if-_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

My head whipped around looking for the sound.

"Snow? Are you alright?"

I backed up a little and a clutched my head.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

My knees gave in and I fell to the floor.

"Snow!" Gaara yelled, but I couldn't hear him over the beeping.

_Make it stop,_ I begged.

"Serah! Shut off that stupid alarm clock!"

My eyes shot open and I noticed that the room was fading.

"Serah!"

_Mom?_

I opened my eyes and saw that it I was in my bedroom.

"Good morning Sweetheart, now get out of bed so you don't miss school."

_It… was just a dream?_


	6. Was it a dream, a painful attack

**Alright if you guys don't get it yet, she is "Mary- Sue" –ish because it's a dream. Do you get it now? *sigh* whatever here is the next chapter. ENJOY…**

"School?"

"Uh, yea you are still in school. Now get out of bed and get ready, because I am not taking you to school!"

"Okay," getting out of bed I shut my door and began to change.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',','

"Hey, Serah, what's going on?" asked my friend, Kerry. When I didn't respond she waved her hands in front of my face. "Hello? Anyone there?"

I snapped out of my daze. "Huh? What?"

"I asked what was up," she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking about my dream it was really weird."

_It felt so real._

_**Maybe it was.**_

My head whipped around.

"Myst?"

"What? Hey are you okay?"

The warning bell went off.

"Come on we're going to be late," she said tugging my arm.

_**He is waiting for you.**_

_What?_

"_Snow?"_

_Gaara?_

"Serah?" her voice was concerned.

My body collapsed onto the cold tile floor.

"Serah! Somebody help!" I could feel her kneel next to me. "Serah? Serah talk to me."

My eyes closed, I heard people running on the floor, and then everything faded.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',','

I could feel someone holding me. Strong arms circled around me. I was heating up and fast.

_**Wake up.**_

"Unh," I mumbled and squeezed my eyes shut.

Whoever was holding shifted and pulled me back away from their body slightly.

"Is she waking up?" asked a female voice.

_Temari?_

I opened my eyes slightly before closing them again because of the light. I rolled over and buried my face into the persons chest while clutching their shirt and curling into a ball.

"Snow?" asked another voice, a hand was gently striking my head.

I grunted in response, my head hurt so much.

"Snow, look at me."

"But the light hurts," I whined.

"Temari turn off the lights."

The lights went out and I was instantly surrounded by darkness.

"Okay, the lights are out," they said softly.

Pulling back slightly I cracked my eyes open before they went wide.

_G- Gaara? I knew his voice has familiar, but why was he holding me?_

Backing away slowly I gasped as he pulled me back to him and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay! You scared the living hell out of me," he said relieved.

"I'm sorry, but I guess I had to go back…"

He pulled away.

"Go back where?"

_Crap! Did I say that out loud?_

"Oh, um, nowhere."

His eyes narrowed.

"Tell me."

"No," I said stubbornly turning my head to the side only to have his hand forced me to face him.

"Snow," he said in a warning tone.

I suddenly looked around.

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked, hopefully he would drop it.

"You collapsed holding your head and then just went limp, you scared me," he said.

I could feel a blush heat up my face.

"Sorry," I said looking away.

I then thought of something.

"Crap! How long have I been out?" I asked urgently.

"I'd say about ten hours."

I got off his lap quickly.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap," I ran to the door and grabbed a snack on the way.

"Where are you going?" he asked surprised and there was something else in his voice.

"Training, today, now, I have to go. Bye!"

Running out the door I ran for the training field.

_Myst, a little help?_

She sighed.

_**Alright.**_

I felt my legs work even faster as the builder flew past me.

_There it is!_

I could already hear Naruto's annoying voice.

"They are both-"

He was cut off by a swirl of dust. And when the dust disappeared I was standing the in a pose that said I was there the entire time and bored out of my mind. You know they weight on one leg, hand on hip, other arm hanging loosely at my side and looking off to the side.

"What? Where did you come from?" Naruto shouted.

"My mom."

He looked at me.

"Well and my dad."

"That's not what I meant."

Their stomachs growled and I smirked.

"Hungry?" I asked sarcastically.

Sakura 'humph'ed, Sasuke gave me a dirty look and Naruto, well, he was rolling on the ground.

"Waaah! I'm sooo hungry"

Then out of nowhere Kakashi appeared.

"Hiyo," he said saluting with two fingers.

"Sensei, you're late!" yelled Naruto.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Then Kakashi held up his hand and in his fist, three bells dangle.

"Your training today will be to take these from me."

"Wha-? Are you serious?" asked Sakura.

"Yes," he said looping the bells to his pants and pulling out his Icha Icha book.

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

We all disappear, well except for Naruto.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Hiding in a bush I watched Kakashi and Sasuke fight.

_This is when-_

Sasuke's finger hit a bell.

_Yup._

_**Be quiet! You're ruining the show for me!**_

I mentally sighed before there was an explosion of pain in my head. Grunting in pain I fell down from my squatting position onto the ground and clutched my head.

The sounds of fighting stopped.

"Did you hear that?" asked Sasuke.

In response, footsteps walked over into my direction.

_No, no, no, don't come near me! _I yelled in my head.

There was a rustling of the bush being moved.

_NO!_

I heard a snarling.

"Snow?" Kakashi asked cautiously.

I couldn't move all I could do was shake and breathe heavily.

I felt him reach for me.

"N- no," I whimpered slightly.

He pulled his hand back and gave a startled sound.

"What happened?" asked Sasuke.

"She has a barrier or a force field or something up. I can't touch her."

"Can't you break through it?"

"If you get close enough it will shock, singe, or could do anything really," Kakashi explained.

"Well what do we do?"

"**Go get Gaara; he will know what to do." **My mouth moved but it wasn't my voice.

They stared at me and I slowly closed my eyes.

"**Hurry before it's too late, again."**

"Sasuke you go get him."

There was a whooshing of air and he was gone, Kakashi sat close to me and stayed quiet.

After a while he sighed.

"Snow?" he said reaching for me.

I whimpered in response.

He grunted in pain as he reached for me.

"D- don't," I said weakly.

His hand touched my arm and I curled up tighter. He then pulled me onto his lap.

I cracked my eyes open.

"Y- you're being h- hurt b- bec- cause of m- me."

He grit his teeth. "I'm fine."

I reached up slowly, my arm felt like it was made out of lead, and touched his face.

"Y- you're lying; I can s- see it in your face."

"I can deal with it," he said opening his eye slightly.

"Just put me do-" then I got another burst of pain; this one worse than before. My arm dropped almost instantly and my eyes shut tightly.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

"Snow!" yelled a familiar voice. "What happened?"

"We don't know," replied Sasuke.

A hand touched my back and Kakashi let me go as the person lifted me up.

"Did her barrier go down?" asked Sasuke confused.

"No," Kakashi said quietly.

"Then how were you holding here?"

"I've been through worse."

Then the pain subsided quickly and I jumped out of the Gaara's arms quickly. They looked at me strangely.

I looked down embarrassed.

"I- I'm sorry."

Then I quickly took off into the forest.

"Snow!" I heard them yell at me.

After about a few minutes of running Myst talked quietly.

_**I'm sorry, Kit.**_

_Wha-_

I let out a scream of pain and collapsed on the ground. My entire body felt like it was being torn apart. I could hear my bones cracking as I squirmed in pain and letting out screams.

Then everything went black.

**Dun dun DUUUNN!**

**Sorry for taking so long, you know how it goes, you get a computer for Christmas and play on it and before you know it your Step Mom puts up a time limit of 5-7pm…**

**Ugh! Oh well, REVIEW! I hope you like it! I will try to update faster cuz I type in school also.**

**MWAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT!**

***cough, cough* review.**


	7. Waking up

**Well I hoped you liked the last chapter! Anyway… read now!**

Slowly my senses were coming back to me. There was breathing that wasn't my own near me. My body felt like lead, I didn't want to move, all I wanted to do was lie here. Then a voice started speaking.

"Snow? I know you probably can't hear me, being in coma and all, but I just wanted to you to know that will always be there for you. I don't know how to explain it but ever since I met you I can feel myself changing. Shukaku says that it is because of Myst but that is not what I think. I think that I love you, Snow, and when I saw you transform into that I didn't know what I would do if I lost you."

_Transform? Transform into what?_

_**I'm so sorry; I had no control over it.**_

_Over what?_

My heart rate was picking up, I could tell by the beeping of the monitor as well as the beating in my chest.

_What happened?_

A hand touched my shoulder urgently.

"Snow?" He said in a panicked voice.

The weight that held my body was receding faster and faster, then I felt my heart freeze for a moment. I jolted up into a sitting position and met eyes with Gaara. Throwing my arms around his neck I pulled him close to me and began to shake. I had no idea what happened or what was going on, I was scared. He rubbed my back with one hand as the other one wrapped around my waist. I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

Then the door opened and someone walked in.

"Well I see that she is finally awake," said none other than my sensei.

"Actually she just came too," replied Gaara.

Kakashi walked closer and I felt an extra hand on my back.

"Snow?"

"Hm?" I asked quietly.

"Do you know what happened?"

I shook my head.

"After you took off, we went after you. While we were chasing you Sakura and Naruto joined us to see what the commotion was about. And then we heard you scream. Upon arriving to where you were, you were, well, not yourself anymore. Myst had transformed and you were in her demonic form. She attacked us and we had no choice but to fight back. We all worked as a team, I guess that is good."

I pulled away from Gaara and saw that Kakashi had bandages and a crutch with him.

_Oh, god, did I do that?_

"Where are the others?"

He looked regretful.

My voice started to rise in panic, "Where are the others?"

"They are in their own rooms. The fight was tough for them."

My eyes widened and I started to pull away from Gaara but his arms tightened.

I struggled in his grip.

"Let me go," I growled at him.

"No."

I growled and struggled more.

There was a tiny sting in my arm and I notice I had needles in my arms. My hand went to them and I tried to pull them out but Gaara caught my wrist.

"No."

"Let me go."

"No."

"Let me go," my voice raised slightly.

"No."

"LET ME GO!" I yelled as I pulled back almost escaping his grasp but he jerked me back by my wrists and took hold of my shoulders.

He looked straight into my eyes.

I felt tears prick at mine.

"There is nothing you can do for them right now."

A sob shook my body and my hands covered my face. I felt pressure on the bed and a pair of arms wrap around me, Gaara let me go and Kakashi pulled me onto his lap. I clutched onto his shirt as he gently held me. With gentle stokes he tried to calm me.

"Gaara I think you should go get some rest."

"I don't want to leave her."

"Don't worry I'll be here for her if something happens."

Reluctantly I heard Gaara sigh. There was some shuffling as he stood up and walk out the door.

Slowly my sobs turned into hiccups and I pulled away from him.

"I want to see the others," I said.

He sighed and nodded his head, "You're going to have to see them sooner or later. They are not in as bad a shape as you though. They have been awake while you were in a coma."

"Let's go," I said slipping off my bed.

"But your IV is-"

He was cut off as I pulled them out of my arm.

"Gaara won't be too happy about that," he said.

"Do you think I care?" I asked walking out of the room and into the hall.

**Sorry it's been so long! You can thank my friend for basically forcing me to write this or else she would cut me or something…**

**Review!**


End file.
